Team Pal
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: "Ex a Rooney" as taken from Val's POV. It's Mars Madness and everyone's favorite scientists are competing to win. Will there be a "Parker Rooney, King of Mars" or a "Val Wishart, Queen of Mars"? Read and find out! Includes Val's family. ParkerXVal. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Mad For Mars Madness

_Hey guys! After a week of getting used to my new school schedule, I finally have time to publish the first chapter of my "Ex a Rooney" story! As of now, there will be 5 chapters but I might add more later if anything comes to mind. I might spend some time this weekend doing some writing._

 _Like "We Got Chemistry" and "Val Meets Maddie," this story will mostly be based on the episode but there will be some parts that weren't in "Ex a Rooney"._

 _I'm in the process of writing another one-shot with a song! Hmmm.. I wonder what song it is this time!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own "Liv or Maddie." If I did, we would see more Johnny and Gemma! I now present "Team Pal"!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mad for Mars Madness (Friday)**

It was Friday and after school, those who want to participate in Mars Madness would meet in the Chemistry lab, could start working on their project. Mars Madness a national competition and the winner gets to spend a year in a BioDome with the same conditions as Mars, and if they do well, they can be one of the first humans to live on Mars. It's been three weeks since I started brainstorming my ideas for my project. I decided to not do any of those ideas I started with. Combining the genes of an avocado and cactus seemed dumb and combining the air elements seemed impossible. I decided to create a serum with the DNA of a Venus Fly Trap. That seemed to much easier. Being the scientist I am, I decided to start early in case anything happened to it. I actually started right after Parker and I finished our Chemistry Project.

After the final bell rang, I skipped to the Chemistry lab and grabbed a seat to work on my project. I was reading some equations when I felt a familiar presence coming toward me. I looked up and saw my friend with a breaker in his hand. "Well, well, well Parker. You're here after school. So you're entering Mars Madness. Good for you. Too bad I'm gonna win"

"Your confidence is amusing, but misplaced. You're looking at the win-nah right he-ah." Did he just say "win-nah" and "he-ah"? "Check it out. I'm creating a plant that can survive on a Mars colony. I took the genes of a nutrient-dense avocado and spiced them with the genes of a cactus for its ability to thrive with little water. I call it...the CACTICADO!" He held out his hands as if he was presenting the greatest thing ever. Apparently, he was wrong. Did he really take one of my ideas?

"Well, I made a serum with the DNA of a Venus Fly Trap. It'll make plants so aggressive, they'll fight to survive anywhere." Parker looked annoyed that I tried to compete with him.

"It's kind of cool." Kind of cool? How about super cool! "But does it have a catchy name like CACTICADO!" There he goes again with the hands.

"I call it the Appex Predator Agricultural Death Swarm." Parker seemed a little annoyed. "But you're right. Cacticado is super cute." I pinched his cheek like how my grandmother does every time she visits from Florida. Parker swatted my hand and jumped back, a little more annoyed than before. Apparently, my smile draws him in but I didn't really notice.

"My Cacticado needs to spend the weekend at the same temperature as the Mars BioDome, exactly 24 degrees Celsius." Parker changed the thermostat from the current room temperature to 24 degrees.

"Well, my serum needs to be at 22 degrees Celsius." I changed the thermostat from 24 degrees to 22 degrees.

"Well, since your project needs all the breaks you can get to catch up to my genius, 22 degrees it is." Did he just accept my temperature? "May the best brain win. *coughs*It'sMe." I couldn't believe what he just did and said. Right to my face. When I come back tomorrow to check on my serum, I'm sure to be expecting Parker there as well. I left the classroom to go home.

I noticed he wasn't following me so I made sure he was. I called out "Parker?"

I heard a "coming" from behind me and the sound of the Chemistry Lab doors closing.

It took a little while for Parker to catch up to me but he finally made it next to me. We were walking home from school together. We did that a lot these days. We would also walk to school in the mornings. Either he would knock on my door or I would knock on his door. Most people don't bat an eye but I would sometimes catch Maddie watch us when she was home. Parker told me that Maddie goes to Southern California State University and plays on the woman's basketball team. That would explain why she agreed to go to the Laker's game with us!

As we approached my front door, I asked "Same time Monday?"

Parker replied with "Same time Monday" but I had a feeling in my gut that he was going to be at school tomorrow to check on his project. We hugged and I turned to go inside.

* * *

 _Whew! I wonder what will happen on Saturday when she makes a visit to BOOMS! You'll just have to wait and see!_


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Girl

_So here's a little addition to yesterday's chapter that came to me last week. I wanted to include Vi in this story and this was the only way I could._

 _Like always, I don't own "Liv and Maddie." I just own Vi and Val's family._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Girl (Still Friday)**

Inside, my dad was waiting for me with his arms crossed. What was he doing home? He usually doesn't come home until after dinner.

"Dad! What are you doing home early?" Sure, I'm glad that I get to see him but I was surprised to see him home so early. I nearly jumped back when I saw him in the kitchen.

"My manager found a suspicious gas coming from our the building vents. Long story short, everyone was evacuated from the building and told to go home." He unfolded his arms and made his way to the living room. "Besides, I want to talk to you." He sat down on the love-seat and patted next to him. I sat down.

"What about?"

"Parker." The name stunned me. Dad knew that Parker and I were classmates and saw each other frequently. What was he getting at?

"What about him?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you. I just want to make sure my baby girl is safe with a boy, especially if she sees him as often as you see Parker." I sighed. He would have found out sooner or later. I would have prefered he found out later.

"Parker is just a friend, dad. You have nothing to worry about." I lied. I knew we were more than friends but I wasn't ready to tell Dad about it just yet.

"Just a friend? Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay. If that's only what it is, then I won't get involved until it becomes something more." He gave me a wink. Huh?

I laid on my bed that night, thinking of what Dad said to me. What did he mean by that? Did he know? Gosh, I hoped he didn't. I would be dead if he knew. Who knew what he could do if he knew? Dad is so unpredicable at times.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on my door. "Val? You asleep?"

"Not yet, Vi."

"Good." I saw my sister open my door and sit on my desk chair. "Because I want to talk to you."

"Why does everyone want to talk to me today?" Violet gave a small chuckle.

"I want to talk to you about Dad."

"What about Dad?" This conversation seemed awfully familiar.

Violet bit her lip. "And Parker."

I realized where she was getting at. "You told him, didn't you?"

"I had to! He was questioning me about why you're always with Parker and it just slipped out." I couldn't believe it. My own sister told the one person I didn't want to know. I gave a heavy sigh.

"Dad can be a bit demanding at times"

"Tell me about it." Both of us laughed, but not loud enough to wake up the rest of the family. We both gave a sigh when we stopped laughing. "Well, there's nothing we can do about now. Sooner or later, the whole neighborhood will be shipping Pal."

"Yeah, I guess." I was a little skeptical of the conversation before me.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Not really but let me say this. It's up to you to make your own destiny." She gave me a kiss on the top of my head and left me on my bed with my thoughts. Great. Back to where I was. I decided to forget about it for the time being and sleep it off. Tomorrow, when I have a clear head, I'll think about what just happened.

* * *

 _So like what I did? Tomorrow, I promise to include what happens to the Cacticado and Val's Venus Fly Trap serum._


	3. Chapter 3: Lockdown

_Sorry that I've been MIA for a few days but I've been re-watching Big Time Rush and FELL IN LOVE with Logan and Camille so I was spending all weekend watching as many episodes as I could with cute LoganXCamille moments! I am in the process of writing a Lomille fanfic bc they are so cute!_

 _Anyways, here's the next chapter of my Pal story. This chapter was taken directly from the episode._

 _I watched "Tiny House a Rooney" this weekend but I wasn't satisfied with the no Pal interaction so I don't think I'm writing one on that episode._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lockdown (Saturday)**

I came to school early the next day to check on my serum. I knew Parker would be here too but he wasn't here yet. I decided to wait for him so I leaned up against some lockers. It wasn't long before I saw Parker b-line for the Chemistry Lab classroom and went to open the doors.

"Well, well, well." Parker backed away from the doors as I made my way toward him. "Look who's here on a Saturday to check on his Mars Madness project because he's nervous I'm going to beat him"

"Oh. It is I who will be doing the well, well, welling because you're nervous I'm going to beat you and end up in the Mars BioDome." I gave a little chuckle. I love our little competitive relationship.

"Only if I bring a photo of you with me." Realizing what I just said, I added "not that I would do that." Parker looked a little nervous at my comeback. Did it hit him too?

We stood there in silence for a few moments. Parker was the first to speak. "Okay. So it's agreed. Neither one of us is nervous about our projects."

Yeah. I'm totally not nervous at all. I am perfectly calm. I am not nervous whatsoever. Okay. Now I'm a little nervous. "But we're still going to check, right?"

"Uh. Chah." We ran towards the doors but Parker was a gentleman and opened the door for me. What a sweet guy.

When we got into the classroom, I stopped dead in my tracks. Parker seemed to do the same once he saw what I saw. I'm not sure if it was real or if I was dreaming. I quickly pinched myself and it turned out I wasn't dreaming. Inside the classroom was a giant Venus Fly Trap, but how could my serum work so quickly when the classroom was only at 22 degrees Celsius? Both Parker and I screamed but not too loud to break the windows.

"What happened to my Cacticado?"

"Why is it so hot in here?" I checked the thermostat. "42 degrees Celsius?! How did that happen?" I turned down the temperature so it can be at 22 degrees Celsius, just like we agreed it would be at the day before.

"Oh. I must have punched in 42 instead of 24." It was all Parker's fault? He changed the temperature?

"You want to fly a spaceship to Mars but you can't work a thermostat?"

"IT'S A VERY COMPLICATED THERMOSTAT!" His face seemed to redden with anger as I was blaming him.

I wanted him to calm down as I was trying to figure out a way to solve our problem. Instead, I looked into my beaker that held my serum. "Oh no. I grow serum evaporated"

"And once it became airborne, it mixed with my Cacticado. That's what made it ginormous." At least his face wasn't red anymore. He did seem a bit upset that both of our projects are ruined.

The Venus Fly Trap growled at us and we couldn't help it but jump back in fright. I think Parker was more scared than me, and I was pretty scared. "This thing is out of control"

"If it grows out of the lab, we'll lose containment."

"I'm going to shoot an emergency protocol." I turned around, saw what I was looking for, broke the glass, and pushed the big red button. Suddenly, the door, our only way out, was blocked by a giant piece of metal, red lights started flashing, and an alarm went off. Great. Just great.

"Well, the good news is that it's not getting out." Parker always found a way to look on the bright side. "The bad news is NEITHER ARE WE!" I guess I spoke too soon.

"We don't know what this thing is capable of. We have to stop it. It's going to take all of our scientific ability."

"It might be impossible." Then an idea struck me. I guess Parker had the same idea, as he looked at me and I looked at him and we both smiled.

"You can say it." What? I said it last time! It should be him. It's his catchphrase.

"No it should be you"

"You sure?" I nodded. "Okay thanks." He readied his finger and changed his tone of voice. "Challenge accepted!"

* * *

 _Be ready for chapter 4, coming next!_


	4. Chapter 4: A Great Team

_Wow! It's been a few days since I last updated this story! I was having a little trouble with how I wanted to end this story but I spent a good few hours finishing this story on my Word Document and I finally finished! I am hoping to finish the story by the end of this week! I also wrote a sixth chapter on this story last night so there's a total of 6 chapters, instead of 5 chapters. The majority of this chapter came directly from that scene from "Ex a Rooney" but I added a little more Pal fluff and, BOOM, chapter 4!_

 _I am in the process of still writing the Lomille fanfiction but it's not really turning out the way I originally wanted it to turn out so I might change it. The first chapter should be up sometime next week or so._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Great Team (Still Saturday)**

We spent all day working on the serum to get rid of our green monster.

"It's ready. I call it Doctor P's Tubes of Terror. Add the concentrated weed killer" I got the dropper and added the exact amount into Parker's mixture.

"All filled out with Val Venum." Parker gave me a satisfied nod that gave an "I like it" vibe. "Well, you're not the only one who can name things"

"I never said I was. Val Venum. I like the sound of that. It's got a nice ring to it."

"Really? You like how Val Venum sounds?"

"Ugh. Yeah." Gave me that look that all girls want a guy to look at them. I smiled at him and he smiled back. To break our awkwardness, Parker said "okay, so if we can get the plant to eat the Tubes of Terror, it will release the Val Venom and, BOOM, the Cacticado will be Cacti-deado"

"Cacti-deado?" I didn't like the sound of both our projects were going down the drain. I guess I won't be able to win the Mars Madness Contest after all. There goes my dream of being Queen of Mars.

"We can't all be winners, okay." I gave in. Sometimes, it's okay to lose.

"Just know that by killing this, we also kill any chance we have of winning Mars Madness"

"I know." He seemed defeated but I guess this was the only way for us to defeat the giant Venus Fly Trap. "And I'll never know which direction the toilet flushes on the red planet." He always knew how to make me smile.

"So, how do we get that in the plant's mouth?"

"Watch and learn." I guess he already had a plan in mind as he brought out a soccer ball and began to punch holes in it. Once he got a section of the soccer ball opened, he gently placed the serum inside and closed up the section. Impressive.

"And now we throw it into the Cacticado's mouth?"

"Throw it? Please." He then began to dribble the soccer ball on his feet. I never knew he could do that. I guess I underestimated the amazing Parker Rooney.

"Okay, now you're just trying to impress me"

"Am I? And are you?" I shot him a small smile to let him know that I was impressed.

Parker finally kicked the ball toward the Cacticado's mouth in hopes it would go in. A grin started to appear on my face, as I also hoped it would go in. The moments were so intense that it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Eventually, the ball did go in and the Cacticado started to deteriorate and turn black.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!"

"We did it! We did it!" We both ran into each other in a victory hug. Noticing the close proximity of our contact, we quickly backed away and things got awkward again.

"You know, when our projects combined, it was pretty impressive. Maybe we should work together on a new project." His voice went a little high, but I thought it was cute.

"If we work the rest of the weekend, I'm sure we can come up with something great. We make a good team."

"Team Pal!" Pal? My smile went away. Parker scratched behind his ear. "Cause if you combine Parker and-"

"I get it. It's just super dumb." Parker got all quiet.

There was a few minutes of us just standing around, all quiet. I decided to speak up since he would clearly not be speaking any time soon. "You were pretty great today"

Parker couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. You too." I smiled and looked at my shoes. "So what do you say?" He took a step toward me.

"I'd like that." He offered his hand, and I gladly took it. We walked out of the Chemistry Lab together.

Outside was my sister with her arms crossed. Parker quickly released his hand from mine and put it behind his back. "It's not what it looks like," he managed to speak up. Violet unfolded her arms and started laughing. Parker leaned closer to me "why is she laughing?"

"Because," I took his hand from his back, "she knows and supports us. Parker, this is Violet, my older sister. Violet, this is Parker."

Parker managed to force a "hi" out and offered his hand for Vi to shake. Instead, she hugged him, much to Parker's surprise. He managed to hug her back.

"Parker! It is so nice to finally meet you! I have heard so many good things about you!"

"You.. You have?"

"Yes, and just to let you know, I ship Pal." Pal? Wasn't that what Parker said a few minutes ago in the Chemistry Lab?

"You.. You do?"

"Yes, Parker. I can't tell you how many times Val would talk about you on our car rides. She goes on and on about-" Okay. I finally had enough. Parker didn't need to know what I go on and on about.

"Vi. Parker and I have a project to do this weekend and we are just wasting time talking." I got stares from both my sister and my boyfriend, err, friend who's a boy. "What?"

"You know, you look kind of cute when you're flustered." I saw Parker grin.

"And that is why you two are made for each other!" Vi pushed me toward Parker. Our eyes met and my heart melted.

"Only if you want to," Parker assured me.

"I..I..I.." I didn't know what to say. "I got to go" I pulled Violet's arm to go home, away from what was happening, leaving Parker alone at BOOMS.

* * *

 _WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Be on the look out for Chapter 5 to see what happens next! There MIGHT be another Wishart involved..._


	5. Chapter 5: Brotherly Advice

_By demand by my suitemate, chapter 5 is up! When I was writing this, I honestly didn't know how I wanted it to end but I ended up with this and I'm pretty happy of this! Tune in tomorrow for the final chapter of "Team Pal"!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own "Liv and Maddie." I only own Val's family._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Brotherly Advice**

"Valerie's got a boyfriend! Valerie's got a boyfriend! Valerie's got a boyfriend!" Victor, the oldest of my three younger brothers but also the most immature, came skipping into the kitchen Sunday morning. I sunk into my chair as I was eating my oatmeal.

I was to work on a new Mars Madness project with Parker that afternoon. Seeing how good we worked together on projects, we decided to work on it at Parker's like we've done for that Chemistry project we did a few weeks ago. The only problem was what happened last night at BOOMS and I was afraid of what would happen today so I canceled. I told him I had some family business to take care off and he understood. Family always comes first. Well, there goes my dream of being Queen of Mars. I went upstairs and locked myself in my room for the remainder of the day, like what I did only a few weeks prior.

I was determined to create a new project for Mars Madness. Science always helped me keep my mind off life and the reality of things. I decided to extract more Venus Fly Trap DNA to make a new serum. I slipped on my lab coat, put on my Chemistry goggles, and got to work.

It was a good 20 minutes before I heard a knock on my door. "I'm busy Vi."

"It's me" I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"It's unlocked." My door opened to reveal Vincent, the second of my younger brothers and the one I would have the most in common with. He was the one who took the time and taught me to skateboard. Vincent was also interested in science but not Chemistry, the study of chemicals. He was more interested in Biology, the study of life. He was only 11 years old but he's already planning on attending BOOMS in 2 years.

"Did Vi send you?"

"No" I knew he was lying. He looked around my room. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Why? I'm kind of busy right now."

"I know." He sat on my bed and looked at me. Usually would I tolerate this but I wasn't in the greatest of moods.

"Why are you here, then?" I really wanted to know.

"I told you, I wanted to check on you"

"Vincent, I'm fine. Now can you leave? I want to get this project done before tomorrow."

"I thought you weren't going to do the project"

"I wasn't but I have to if I want to be Val Wishart, Queen of Mars."

"I like the sound of that! Can I be Prince Vincent of Mars?"

"Sure." I managed to slip out.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" That was kind of random but we rarely have these moments and I was curious of what he wanted to know.

"Sure"

"Do you really have a boyfriend?" The question shocked me for a few moments. I honestly didn't know what to say. Did I have a boyfriend? Of course, I have liked Parker for some time and I know he likes me back. We haven't gone out on dates. We haven't kissed, except a few times when we almost did. We haven't talked about what we were. To everyone, we are just two friends who are of the opposite gender. To us and Violet, we are something more. Sure, I've had my doubts but I somehow knew we would get together.

"What made you think that?" I tried to hide my smile as I was testing the Venus Fly Trap DNA in chemicals.

"Something Victor said this morning made me wonder so I wanted to ask you personally. Do you really have a boyfriend?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't have one yet"

"What about Parker?" The name made me stop what I was doing, look up, and take my Chemistry goggles off.

I took a deep breath. "Vincent, I am going to tell you something very personal and very secretive that you cannot tell anyone, especially Victor, or else I will be scarred for life and I don't think I can live it down that I knew Victor knew." He gave me a worried look. I knew Vincent wasn't good at keeping secrets but I had to tell him to get it off my chest. I took another breath. "Parker is a friend who I see, a lot. I like him, a lot, and he likes me, a lot. We do a lot of things together but I'm not sure if I want to take it any further than our friendship. I don't want to hurt our friendship if we do end up together and we end up breaking each other's hearts. I don't think I could live with that and losing what we had to start with." I tried my hardest to keep it as simple as I could so a seventh grader going through hormones, like Vincent, could understand.

"Val, if you like him and he likes you, then isn't it meant to be? Aren't you guys perfect for each other?"

I leaned back into my chair. "Violet seems to think so."

"Then why don't you go for it?"

"Because I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?" I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it. What was I afraid of? Valerie Samantha Wishart isn't afraid of anything.

I took a deep break. "I'm afraid that if we get together and when we break up, we would lose the friendship we have now. I would lose my best friend and I can't risk that"

"But what if you get together and don't break up? What if you guys have a healthy relationship that lasts a lifetime? Then what? You'll never know unless you try it out for yourself. You're still young, Val. Live life to the fullest because YOLO." I thought about it for a few moments. He's right. I'm a teenage girl and I need to live life like a teenage girl.

I smiled at him. "When did my younger brother become so smart?"

"When he realized he was the secret weapon to help his sister with her problem." I smiled and we hugged. As if on cue, the doorbell rung. "I'll get it." He got up and left my room. I turned back to my project. Now, where was I?

Not too long after Vincent went down to see who was at the door, I heard a knock on my door. I stand up from my chair and make myself presentable because I know exactly who was on the other side. I turn the knob and open my door.

"Hey, Val"

* * *

 _I wonder who's at the door.. Let's see in chapter 6! BTW, I got Val's full name from the Liv and Maddie Wiki._


	6. Chapter 6: Valerie's Got A Boyfriend

_It's finally the end of the week and just like I promised, I am finished with publishing this story! After I wrote chapter 5, I knew EXACTLY how I should end it._

 _Up next is my Lomille (Big Time Rush) story! I'll publish the first chapter next week! Until then, here's the last chapter of "Team Pal"!_

 _This chapter's title was inspired with what Victor said in chapter 5. I think you can guess what ends up happening._

 _Like always, I don't own anything (the TV show "Liv and Maddie", their characters, their episodes, etc) except this story and Val's family._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Valerie's Got a Boyfriend**

I smile at my friend. I somehow knew he would turn up sometime today. "What are you doing here?"

"To work on our Mars Madness project. What else?"

"Parker, listen. I've been working all morning on redoing my Venus Fly Trap serum and I am almost done. So can you please tell me what you were going to tell me and leave?"

"Val." He took my hand and I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. My heart skipped a beat. "I came here to talk to you about what happened last night"

"There is nothing to talk about. Our projects got ruined because you set the thermostat to 42 degrees Celsius overnight and we had to spend all day working on a weed killer when we could have been working _separately_ on our project for Mars Madness." I emphasized the "separately" because we originally worked on each of our projects, separately.

"I know and I'm sorry. I really wanted to win Mars Madness so everything got to my head and I didn't realize that I ruined both our projects until we got there yesterday. I know what I did was unforgivable but is there any way you can forgive me?"

"You're so lucky you're so adorable." _(This scene was kind of inspired by the scene in "Big Time Prom Kings" where Logan confesses everything to Camille and Camille ends up saying "Darn, you're cute")_

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." A smile grew on my boyfriend's, err, friend's face. We hugged.

"One more thing I'd like to ask." I urged him to continue. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I'd like that" and we embraced.

"I told you that I sorted everything out!" I heard a voice from the other side of my door.

"You sure did, Vincent. You sure did."

* * *

 _I know it's short but it's enough Pal fluff to tie you guys over until next time. If I wasn't clear, Violet and Vincent were the ones listening on the other side of Val's door._


End file.
